


Hora del Café

by MariAle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariAle/pseuds/MariAle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas de Autor:</p>
<p>Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi primera publicación acá</p>
<p>Los personajes acá presentes son originales, que nacieron para compensar la falta de personajes latinos en Hetalia.</p>
<p>Las personificaciones de Argentina y Uruguay son propiedad de Rowein (www.rowein.deavianart.com) y la de Costa Rica es de mi creación.</p>
<p>Si gusta ver mas de ellos pueden darse una vuelta a http:/community.livejournal.com/latin_hetalia/</p></blockquote>





	Hora del Café

Costa Rica había preparado un poco de de todo para el café, que tendría lugar apenas llegaran sus invitados. Solo le faltaba preparar el café, buscaba por toda la cocina, poniéndola de cabeza ya que no encontraba su mejor café, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? – decía como si de milagro le respondiera. En eso llamaron a la puerta – DX ya llegaron y sin estar listo el café.

Salió de la cocina, casi tropezando, y al abrir la puerta se encontraban ellos, Uruguay tan glamouroso como siempre, y Argentina que miraba curiosamente una de las plantas frutales que tenia la chica sembrado al frente de su casa.

-Buenas tardes Sebastian, buenas tardes Martín, pasen, pasen siéntansen como en su casa –sonreía- y ¿cómo han estado?

-Bi… - antes de que el uruguayo pudiera contestarle, el argentino le interrumpió-

-Che, Tica, ¿qué tipo de fruta es esta? – había arrancado una, que era del tamaño de su mano, su piel era casi lisa pero se sentía un poco a terciopelado y de color amarrillo.

-Eh!... a eso es guayaba brasilera o araza - Martín al escuchar la palabra "brasilera" se quedo mirando a la fruta como si viera un rostro familiar y termino aplastándola entre su mano.

\- Tica ¿dónde tienes el basurero? –decía Martín con cara de inocente.

-No te preocupes yo lo boto –no podía dejar que el argentino viera el desorden en la cocina- *ah que desperdicio*…-pensaba para sí misma, la guayaba estaba perfecta para haber hecho un rico fresco- … a si, hay esta el baño, para que puedas lavarte –señalando un pequeño pasillo en el cual había dos puertas- el de la derecha.

-hum!... gracias –mientras se dirigía al baño, se lamia la mano.

Sebastian se contenía la risa, no podía permitirse perder un poco de su glamour por el acto infantil de su primo. Se acerco a la mesa donde vio los bocadillos que la chica había preparado.

En ese momento la chica se asomo. -Eh… Sebas, Martín, todavía me falta en preparar el café, ya que no lo encuentro, pero si gustan pueden ir comiendo.

\- Costa Rica, ¿te refieres a esté? – señalo con tal glamour, un envase de vidrio que estaba junto a un plato con unas curiosas bolitas.

-Gracias Sebas… -con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza- _*Murphy como te "amo"*_ -el chico le responde con una sonrisa amable- Bueno el café estará en unos minutitos, y si no quieren café hay agua dulce, o leche o fresco si quieren.

-Che, no te preocupes he traído mate, Sebby~~ ¿quieres tomar del mío? – apareciendo por fin, y con una expresión algo pervertida-

Sebastian se acomodaba los lentes y le sonrío. -Gracias, pero no, yo he traído el mío también.

- _*eehh… por que tengo la ligera sospecha, de que imaginaban que me atrasaría*…._ –pensó la chica mientras daba un pequeño suspiro- o bueno… igual el café esta casi listo, pueden servirse lo que gusten –sonriendo- hay empanadas de carne, picadillo, y queso, también hay popusas, enyucados, arepas y si quieren algo dulce hay cajetas.

La reacción de argentino fue inesperada, había soltado su recipiente de mate por lo cual este se regó por todo el suelo, su rostro estaba rojo y tenía una expresión exageradamente dramática como si hubieran dicho algo completamente vergonzoso y no apropiado. Por su parte el uruguayo aunque estaba un poco rojo, se mantenía calmado.

-Martín ¿estas bien? ¿qué paso? – la chica se encontraba confusa por la reacción.

-AARGH! EL MATE!…- por fin reacciono- FRANCISCA… COMO PUEDES DECIR "ESO" A LA LIGERA.

-Eh! ¿qué dije que? No te entiendo Martín –aun más confundida.

Por su parte Sebastian se acerca a la chica y le susurra algo al oído. La chica se pone roja y luego comienza a reír.

-JAJAJAJA Martín, me refería a esta cajeta –toma una de las bolitas dulces de la mesa y se la pone enfrente al argentino- no a "esa" que crees.

-Che! debistes haber especificado –le decía el argentino todavía rojo.

-Eh! ¿cómo iba a saber? –le recalco la Tica.

-Ya que se ha aclarado todo no deberíamos disfrutar del café – dijo el uruguayo, con una gran sonrisa y lleno de brillitos que podían dejar ciegos a los otros dos.

-Pero mi mate –llorando el argentino al ver su recipiente de mate vacío –Sebby me regalarías un poco –lo mira con ojos de cachorro.

-Disculpa Martín traía poco y ya me lo he acabado.

-jaja Martín no te preocupes el café ya esta listo.

Sin más incidentes, la tarde fue agradable.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de Autor:
> 
> Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi primera publicación acá
> 
> Los personajes acá presentes son originales, que nacieron para compensar la falta de personajes latinos en Hetalia.
> 
> Las personificaciones de Argentina y Uruguay son propiedad de Rowein (www.rowein.deavianart.com) y la de Costa Rica es de mi creación.
> 
> Si gusta ver mas de ellos pueden darse una vuelta a http:/community.livejournal.com/latin_hetalia/


End file.
